


An Involuntary Evening Swim

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [9]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Ja’far is annoyed and too pale to go out in the sun, Modern AU, Water, beach, ”pranks”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sinbad forgets something important, so Ja’far decides to get revenge.Week 16: Beach
Series: WW drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	An Involuntary Evening Swim

Ja’far huffed, his eyes looking out over the glistening water.

Sinbad had forgotten to bring sunscreen, so now he was stuck in the shadows under a tree, guarding all their stuff. He couldn’t do anything else after all, only read, which he did happily, but he was still mad.

He was grumpy, and was the whole day (despite his excitement over the heroine’s journey coming to a beautiful close) and he wanted to get his revenge, somehow.

When the others were dry, and in their normal clothes a few hours later Ja’far took his chance.

“Hey, Sin?”

“Yes?”

“Is that your earring? Out there on the bridge?” Ja’far asked. He had taken one of Sinbad’s hoop earrings before, it was in his pocket, but Sinbad didn’t have to know that.

Sinbad touched his earlobe, noticing the lack of the earring he panicked, and ran to the bridge with Ja’far right behind him.

“Where?” Sinbad asked, before he fell into the cold water, Ja’far smiling triumphantly.

“That’s what you get~”

Sinbad stares dumbfounded, before he tried pulling the pale man in as well, grabbing the air as Ja’far was already running back with a smile on his freckled face.


End file.
